Sounds Interesting
by TACKTeam
Summary: When the Loud kids are sick of hearing Luna's ear bleeding music, they hope that with a little scare prank it will silence some things, especially her. It goes how you've expected it to be, except it doesn't.


**Hey, Cryandia/Cry here. This is our second collab story, but the first on our team account. If you like this story be sure to check out our first collab story "Balls on The Wall" on Taka's account (takaluca) and hope you guys enjoy this one.**

 **(Cover made by- takaluca)**

* * *

It was Friday night in the Loud house. For some people, it's time to relax, enjoy the fact that you won't have to go to school for the next two days, and that you're basically free from any sort of annoyance. For others, though, you simply cover your ears, due to the stupidly loud music coming from the third oldest sister of your family, who just so happens to love rock and roll.

It almost felt like there was an earthquake in the peaceful city of Royal Woods, but the fact is that it was just Luna doing one her long guitar solos, with all of her amps tuned to the max volume. You wouldn't even hear the neighbor complaining if you were in his house, and right in front of him. And, for some reason, she felt like nobody was being bothered. Truth is, the most annoyed of them all were just two rooms away, in Lori and Leni's room.

"Alright," Lori said, banging her shoe on the podium. "Lisa has finished sound-proofing this room." she said, pointing at a weird material covering all the walls inside. "Now, at least we can hear each other." Lori said. "Even if we can still hear her playing..." she said, with an angry expression.

"Yeah, she made me lose count while brushing my hair. My hair's going to look ugly because I brushed my hair more than 50 times!" Leni complained.

"She's been rocking all of us out!" Luan said, with a little giggle. "Get it?" she asked, as everyone groaned. "Seriously, even my puns are getting worse, I can't concentrate." she added.

"I can't write my poems thanks to her, the music literally shakes my bed." Lucy stated deadpan as usual, a slight hint of annoyance in her tone.

"And some of my pets hid all around the house to protect themselves from the noise." Lana said. "By the way, has anyone happened to see Hops? It's been a while since I've last seen him."

"And I can't play any sports, her music makes my balls roll away!" Lynn groaned.

Lola was sitting on Leni's bed, fuming and with her arms crossed. "And her music is so loud that I can't even concentrate on my makeup! Just _look what happened!_ Is this the face of a princess?! _NO!"_

"What do _you_ think of that, Lincoln?" Lori asked, getting no response. "Lincoln!" Lori said louder. All of them stared at him, as he was peacefully reading his comic. Lynn took it out of his hands, and he realized they were all looking at him.

"Oh, sorry." Lincoln said, removing something from one of his ears. "I wasn't listening. Why are we here again?" he asked.

"Wait a second, you were wearing your ear plugs the whole day?" Lori asked.

"I think Lincoln's on to something with those Noise-B-Gone-2000s…" Lisa says to herself.

"Gimme!" Lola swiped them out of his hands and putting them in herself. She couldn't hear a thing!

"It's a miracle!" She rejoiced. "I can't hear Luna's music!"

"Speaking of which, isn't she playing a bit too loudly?" Lincoln asked.

Lynn went towards the bedroom door and opened the door. All of them, sans Lola, covered their ears. She closed it after a couple of seconds.

"Does that answer your question?" Lynn asked.

"Pretty much," Lincoln said, rubbing his right ear. "But a simple 'yes' would be enough." he added.

Lisa approached Lola, and yanked the earplugs out of her ears.

"Ow!"

"Siblings, I think I may have an idea for how we can stop Luna's music." Lisa said, as she holds up the ear plugs.

"Are we going to buy more ear plugs?" Lori asked.

"No, we're going to use these on Luna, so she thinks she's gone deaf." Lisa explained, as she looked at Lori.

"I don't get it." Lynn said. "Why would making the only one who doesn't bother with this noise to not hear at all?"

Lori pulled them into a huddle and gave a knowing smirk. "Oh, I think I have an idea…"

"Guys, we can't like, make Luna go death! That's illegal!" Leni says in their huddle.

Lori facepalmed. "No, Leni, we're not gonna do _that!_ I mean 'd-e-a-f.' As in, she can't hear anything."

"Listen to me," Lisa ordered, and Lori hit the podium to get everyone's attention. "If Luna is unable to hear, she won't have a reason to play, or at the very least, she won't notice if we tune the volume down," she explained, and most people appeared to be liking the idea.

"Besides," Lisa added. "It might be good for her too. It's possible she might _actually_ go deaf if she continues with such sound intensity," she concluded.

"She's right. It would be really _deafastating_ for Luna. She'd never be able to play the guitar or _decibels_ the same again!" Luan laughed as she looked around.

"Are you guys sure we should go with this? What if it doesn't go planned?" Lincoln asked with concern.

"Yes." His sisters answered simultaneously.

"Lincoln, this will be good for Luna." Lori assured. "Frightening her might be the best way for her to change." she stated.

"Okay, just one thing, _how_ are we going to put the ear plugs Luna's ears?" Lincoln asked.

Lisa cleared her throat. "Ahem. First, we wait until Luna is fast asleep. We sneak into the room and place these earplugs into them." she said, "But we have to do it quietly, so she won't wake up."

"Wait, I can do it! After all, I am her roommate." Luan suggested.

"Doesn't she wear headphones while she sleeps?" Lucy asked.

"We take them out and replace them with the earplugs." Lynn suggested.

"That would be too obvious." Lisa stated. "After Luna falls asleep, Luan will scale the bunk bed and carefully place the earplugs into her ears, and then, replace the headphones, so she doesn't suspect anything."

"Wait," Lincoln said. "The ear plugs also have the mode they don't block sound at all. If we can stick those to her headphones, and when she puts them on to sleep, we only have to set it to complete silence," Lincoln suggested.

"Well, that just makes things easier." Lola spoke, before an evil grin formed from her lips. "And I like it when things are easier."

"Do you also have a temper controller with you, Lincoln?" Lana asked, ironically.

"Sadly, no." Lincoln said, chuckling a bit. This earned the two of them a glare from the diva.

"Stop _this!_ " Lola snarled, and the two almost entered a fight, but Lori stood in between, stopping them short. They stood there, growling and trying to get at each other, but it was no use.

"Look, Luna's music is going on our nerves, and I don't have patience to deal with any other problems today, so you better hold your fight for tomorrow!" Lori said, as they both slowly backed up, keeping the angry looks. "Luan, you have the job of making sure Luna can't hear anything tomorrow, got it?" she asked.

"Yep, I heard you loud and clear! Luna won't be tomorrow, though." Luan started to guffaw. She then stops. "But seriously, I'll be sure to do my job."

"Alright, for the rest of us, we simply have to pretend this isn't planned. It won't be hard, since Luna won't hear us in the first place, but we can't be sure. Any questions?"

"Can Luna still eat dinner?" Leni asks, as she raises her hand.

"Uh, why wouldn't she?" Lynn asked

"Because she's going to be deaf."

Everyone in the room facepalmed. Then, almost like magic, the music stopped playing.

"Luna is probably going to the bathroom," Lori said. "Luan, now's your best chance."

Luan nodded as she quickly went to her bedroom, with earplugs in hand. She quickly scaled the ladder, and slipped the earplugs into Luna's headphones. She heard the door open to the bathroom. Luan's eyes widened, knowing she had to work fast. Then, Luan jumps down from top bunk, and then grabbed Mr. Coconuts. She had to make it look natural.

She took a deep breath, and did exactly what the plan entailed as fast as she could.

"Don't mind me! Just grabbing Mr. Coconuts." Luan says, as she calmly walks out of the room, and back into Lori and Leni's room.

"Did you do it?" Lori asked her.

"Yep! They're in place." Luan said with a triumphant grin on her face. But it quickly faded away as they began hearing Luna's music again.

"I think we should stay here until she falls asleep." Lincoln said, and all of the others began sharing the same sentiment.

"Fine," Lori groaned. " _This better be worth it,"_ she thought. "But be on your best behavior and don't touch any of my things!" She warned.

"Relax, what do you think we are, animals?" Lynn asked. She let out a large belch, really not helping her case. "'Scuse me."

"Do you really wanna hear the answer?" Lincoln deadpanned.

"What exactly do you mean by that, dear brother?" Lola said with a furious expression on her face. Lincoln pointed over at Lana, who was sitting on the floor and scratching her head like a dog. She looked up and let out a little bark.

"Ohhhh…" they all said at once, sans Lori and Lincoln.

"What?" Lana asked, "It feels good." She said.

"Let's just wait 'till Luna falls asleep." Lori spoke, her siblings agreeing with her.

"Hey, Luan, when are you turning the sound of Luna's ear plugs off?" Lincoln asked

"I don't know, by the time we realized, I was already done."

* * *

 _ **The Next Morning**_

"I told you." Luan said, in her sleep, having already gotten back into her shared bedroom.

Luna woke up and yawned. No music, her parents insisted on Luna setting a timer for her cellphone to stop playing, after the huge amount of bills they had to pay in electricity. And also all the noise complaints they were receiving from their neighbors.

It was a Saturday, no need to rush, no time schedule, so Luna could do whatever she wanted, but somethings couldn't be forgotten, and the bathroom was one of them. She got up and walked into the hallway.

There, she bumped into Lola.

"Hey there, sis," she said, she saw Lola's lips move but the answer didn't reach her ears. "Fine then," Luna said, annoyed and assuming that Lola was angry with her for no reason at all. It happens quite often (to no one's surprise), and with all siblings.

She went to the bathroom and knocked on the door three times, to make sure nobody was inside. She heard no answer; to be quite honest, she didn't even hear the banging in the door, but the house was so loud, some even forget what a door knock is supposed to sound like. Anyways, since nobody was apparently inside, Luna opened the door.

When she did, she happened to find Lincoln sitting on the bowl and reading an Ace Savvy Comic. It was times like these that both he and she really wished the door had a lock on it. Or, well, it _did_ have a lock, but someone broke it.

"GAHHHH!" he screamed, nearly falling off but managing to keep his balance anyway. He quickly placed the comic on his lower half. "Luna! I said it was occupied!"

" _Oh yeah, that happened. You know, we really do need to get Lana to fix that doorknob."_ he remembered.

"What?" Luna asked. All she could notice was Lincoln's mouth moving. But obviously Luna wasn't going to embarrass her brother more that she already had. And so she quickly shut the door and walked in the opposite direction.

By that time, some of the other siblings were already in the hallway, attracted to Lincoln's scream. " _The heck's going on? Why can't I hear anything?"_ Luna questioned, and then it came to her. Her siblings were pranking her, they would simply not speak. That _had_ to be it, right? She knew that Luan had done something similar with her a few weeks ago.

She saw her siblings, and began giggling a little bit. "Huh, you think you can trick me, just by not speaking at all?" Luna said, when something suddenly hit her mind. "Wait a second…" she said, and she began looking afraid.

She couldn't hear her own voice. How would they manage to do that? It's not like she could have just gone _deaf_ overnight, right? She could hear just fine yesterday.

" _Lisa couldn't have had something to do with it, could she?"_

Lisa went inside her room, and she brought with her a chalkboard with something written on it.

" **You're not hearing anything?"** Lisa wrote on the chalkboard.

Luna shook her head. Lisa erased the writing, only to repeat the process.

" **Come with me."** Lisa did the "Follow me" sign, going into her room with Luna and the rest of their siblings following behind.

Inside, Lisa had Luna sit on her bed. She grabbed some medical equipment (which were actually part of a Halloween costume), and pretended to do a medical examination on her ears. For a few minutes, Lisa began saying something, and all of the Louds appeared to be confused.

She tried again, taking much less time then before, and the confused expression gave place to a surprised one, like someone just told them a tragedy that just happened.

"And that's where babies come from." Lisa concluded, as the siblings watching from the doorway held in their laughter. Even though Luna couldn't hear them, this was too good to _not_ laugh.

"So, what you're trying to say is...?" Luna asked quietly, though she didn't want to hear the answer. Not that she really could, anyway.

Lisa grabbed the chalkboard and wrote three words in it, and those three words were enough to destroy a person like Luna.

" **You've gone deaf."**

Luna felt her heart drop into her stomach. She slowly placed the chalkboard on the bed, then she placed her hands at the sides of her head." _No, this can't be true, it has to be a mistake..."_ she thought. " _IT HAS TO BE!"_ she screamed, as she ran towards her bedroom.

The Louds saw their sister run inside. She began plugging all of her amps on her guitar, and setting them to maximum volume. All managed to find shelter in Lisa's bedroom. That would block some of the sound, at least. They also covered their ears, and tried to wait it out.

Luna spent 20 minutes strumming her guitar, she felt her hand cramp up, so she stopped. She didn't hear anything during the entire session. She sighed, her head and shoulders lowered, and dropped the guitar.

"It's no use… Lisa was right. I _have_ gone deaf, and now there's nothing I can do about it." She turned off the amps and walked out of the kids poked their heads out from Lisa's room and watched Luna walk down the stairs.

"Luna doesn't seem so happy." Leni said, concerned. "She must be feeling deaf."

"She had to learn to play quieter." Lola interrupted. "Let's enjoy our peace and quiet!" she declared as the kids cheered and separated to do their separate activities. All of them appeared to be happy that they wouldn't be annoyed by rock and roll.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

Lori had been relaxing on her bed while she texted Bobby; no loud music to disrupt her texting. Ahh, how she missed the last time she had peace and quiet in this house. (Even if the others were still quite loud. It runs in the family.)

She heard a knock on her door, and she groaned. "Wait a sec Boo-Boo-Bear, I'll be right back." Lori sent the text message, getting a response almost instantly. "Come in!"

Luan was at the door, leaning against the door frame. Ironically, she was the one feeling guilty about this. Plus, she was sick of Luna's crying.

"What is it, Luan?"

"Lori, I can't take it anymore. I feel terrible for Luna, and you know I love a good prank." Luan expressed her concern. "She's been crying all morning and I can't take it anymore!"

" _You're_ feeling guilty?" Lori raised her eyebrow. "You were the one to agree to place the ear plugs, and you did the same prank a few weeks ago."

"Yeah, but this is different. Luna's devastated. I haven't seen her like this… well, ever." Luan explained. "I can imagine how bad she is inside,"

Leni soon comes up the staircase, with her purse and a bag in her hand. "Guys, I totes have the perfect way to cheer up Luna!" She had a huge grin on her face.

"What did you do, Leni?" Lori asked her.

"Well, I just went to the mall and I got something Luna _really_ wanted." Leni explained, as she reaches into the bag. She pulls out a vinyl record. It was the last Mick Swagger album that Luna _didn't_ own. "She can listen to this!"

"Uhh, Leni, she's not gonna be able to. She has those earplugs and we convinced her that she went deaf, remember?" Lori explained.

"Yeah." the others said, having overheard the conversation between them.

"Oh." Leni said awkwardly. "Well, I guess that like, I can give this to her on Hanukkah, or Christmas. Whichever comes first." she said.

Lisa soon emerged from her room, walking over to Lori, Luan and Leni. "Ugh, is she _still_ crying? Her caterwauling is starting to become unbearable…"

"The problem isn't the crying," Lynn said, getting inside. "It's that she screams as loud as possible, and she doesn't even realise it."

A scream was heard throughout the house, no doubt it must've been Luna again. The siblings groaned in frustration, but it was better than the music. Still, that didn't mean they didn't feel bad for Luna, however, sometimes people need to take drastic measures to solve extreme problems. A few moments later, yet another shriek sounded from the same source.

"Guys, when Mom and Dad find out about this, we're totes gonna be floored." Leni then says as she looks at them all.

"The term is 'grounded', Leni. And I have already prepared myself for it." Lisa explained dully.

"Ugh, as much as I've enjoyed this sort of peace-" Lola said dramatically.

"We've gotta do something about it." her twin finished off, less dramatically.

"You ruined my moment."

Lana simply gave a shrug as Lola glared at her.

"Wait a second," Lincoln said. "Even if we just tell Luna what's going on, she will be mad at us, and possibly tell mom and dad," Lincoln said. "If we want to get out of this, we have to make it look like Luna is cured," He stated

"Or, maybe if we explain ourselves well enough, then she won't be so mad at us and understand why we did it." Lucy suggested.

"Aren't you afraid that she might make us deaf in revenge?" Lincoln asked.

"I guess we'll just have to undo what we did… take out the earplugs while she's sleeping." Luan then says, simply shrugging.

"We made our bed, and now we have to lie in it." Lisa adds in.

"Uh, Lisa, how will taking a nap solve anything here?" Leni asked, rather confused.

"No, Leni, what I meant was- oh, nevermind."

Lori nodded. "We did something bad, so we're going to just have to accept the fact that we're going to be grounded."

" _Why don't my sisters realise that more often?"_ Lincoln thought.

"Wait a sec, do you guys hear that?" Lynn spoke up. The kids looked around while also trying to hear what Lynn was talking about, but they didn't hear anything.

"I literally don't hear anything."

"Oh no, are we dead?" Leni asked

"It's deaf, Leni. And no, in our current situation, we don't have any sort of auditory deficiency." Lisa stated. "And I would like for it to stay that way."

Luan looked at her towards her and Luna's bedroom, and she gasped. "Oh no… Luna's getting rid of all of her instruments! Guys, I think our joke's really fallen flat! Get it?!"

Everyone groaned. "Luan, seriously, now is literally not the time." Lori scolded the comedienne.

"Come on, we need to tell her! This pranks gone too far!" Lincoln asserted.

"Are you crazy?! She's going to hate us if we tell her, and we're going to get grounded!" Lynn complained.

"I believe that we have just established that getting grounded is the least of our problems. Just _look_ at her!"

"Wait," Lisa said, looking at the window, and everybody looked at her. "Luna isn't throwing her things away. At most, she will keep them in the garage, to sale or give to her friends later," She claimed. "If we just wait until tonight to remove the ear plugs, we can get out of this without any sort of punishment," Lisa suggested. The kids huddled around and looked out into the garage.

"Hey, guys, look, mom and dad are home," Leni said, as she was looking out the window, smiling.

All of them got worried and went to the window to see the Vanzilla coming down the road. Then, it turned left to enter the parking spot right in front of the garage. The things is, Luna didn't appeared to notice the vehicle. She was simply facing downwards, while going towards her destination. She obviously didn't hear the honk of the van, and the next thing they saw, Luna was on the ground.

"Oh my gosh, is she deaf?" Leni asked, and everyone facepalmed.

"Leni, oh my god…" Lori said, as they all watched, shocked, regretful, and concerned.

* * *

Luna could say almost anything about her Saturday, but normal wasn't one of them. In a matter of seconds, all of her life was simply took away from her, and tossed into the trash can. _She was deaf_. It was official, Lisa said it herself, and Luna would trust her more than most doctors.

After she received the news, she didn't know what to do. At first, she couldn't believe it. She had some sort of hope that everything was just a prank. But it wasn't, no matter what sound she produced or how loud it was, she couldn't hear it. Not even a tiny bit, after her last attempt to do so, she simply dropped her guitar on the floor, and she screamed.

And she continued screaming. She would say she never screamed so loudly, but she couldn't be sure. She simply went up to her bed after that. She had nothing better to do. She saw she had tons of messages, most related to a new track. And Luna would never had the opportunity to hear it again.

After a couple hours, she got up. Good thing she didn't had the time to put makeup on, or else it would be ruined, just like her flooded pillow. She saw her instruments. Practically useless. She wouldn't be able to hear them again, to listen to her jabs, create new songs. They were basically useless objects. Why would she keep them? Maybe one or two for the sake of memory, but the rest… she was sure other people would make better use of it.

As much as her decision teared her heart into pieces, she knew it was the best to just keep them away for now. whenever she would sell them or just give them away, she didn't know, all she wanted was to have those things out of her line of sight. So, she began moving them to the garage.

The problem is, when she was almost done, another thing was out of her line of sight, and that was Vanzilla. It was still bright outside, so the lights wouldn't help, and she didn't noticed the honk because… well, she couldn't hear at all. She would only turn around when she noticed the sudden heat in the air, caused by the engine of the van. The next thing she remembered was getting frightened by the sudden appearance, and she fell on the ground.

"Oh my god, Lynn, I think we just hit our child!" Rita yelled in a panic, as she got out of the van.

There they saw Luna laying on the ground, and all of the stuff she had been carrying flew out of her hands. Both on the floor and on herself. They bent down and picked her up, dearly hoping she was okay.

"Luna?!" they both cried out. "Luna, my sweetheart, are you okay?!" Rita asked.

The rocker heard nothing and thus did not respond. She simply began producing tears, and sobbing and both parent went to hug their third oldest child in their was when they noticed something in her ears. Were those… earplugs? They each yanked one of them out and asked their question again.

"Ow! Mom, Dad, that hurt!" Wait a minute, did she just hear something? But Lisa told her that she was deaf! And it certainly seemed that way all day! She needed an explanation for all of this. Maybe it was just her imagination.

"Luna, sweetie, are you okay?" Lynn Sr. asked softly.

She wasn't imagining this right? She could hear them. she could actually _hear_ them… she smiled, then began laughing, louder by each second.

"I can hear again," Luna screamed. "But how...I thought I was deaf…" She said, to herself mostly.

"Deaf?" Both parents seemed confused, hearing the second statement.

And so she explained the whole situation to the two of them, only noticing the earplugs they held in their hands near the end of her story. Luna took them into her hands and analyzed them.

She realized that her first hunch of it being a prank had been true after all. She looked back at the house, spotting them in the bedroom window. What was just before a look of sorrow turned into a look of contempt.

"Mom, Dad, I'm gonna go back inside with the others. _I've got a few things that I'd like to say to them now that I can hear again…_ "

* * *

The rest of the kids were watching from the window. There was a certain sinking feeling they all felt as they watched both their parents, and Luna talking, and discovering the earplugs.

"Well, we're literally doomed." Lori declared bluntly, as she looks at the remaining siblings in the room next to her. "Alright everyone, time to say goodbye to TV and dessert, and everything we love to do."

"We would eventually." Lucy sighed.

"Kids! Living room, now!" They all flinched as they heard their father's voice call them out. Unenthusiastically, they all headed towards the living room reluctantly, where their parents and sister were waiting for them. They squirmed on to the small space on the couch, and faced them, nervous of what they would say. And by the looks on their faces, they were not happy.

"Girls, Lincoln, mind telling us why you pranked Luna into thinking that she was deaf?' Rita questioned, her hands on her hips.

Lisa looked at their mother, and simply stated, "We were all sick and tired of listening to Luna's deafening volume of music, so, Luan placed Lincoln's Noise-B-Gone-2000 earplugs into her headphones before she went to sleep, and while she was sleeping, we activated the deafening aspect of the device."

"And where did you get those ear plugs, Lincoln?" Lynn Sr. looked at his only son.

Lincoln felt reluctant to respond, knowing that he'll get in even more trouble if he just told them that he bought them in order to not listen to his sisters. "Uh, I uh…

"Oh, he bought them from some dumb infomercial." Lola cut him off. "And then ignored me and everyone else."

"So he did, eh?" Both parents narrowed their eyes at Lincoln, who could only smile awkwardly. "We'll handle you, later"

Lincoln gulped, sulking in his seat. He knew he was doomed.

"But you dudes really had to make me think I went deaf?" Luna asked, angrily. "You could've just asked me to turn it down."

"We did," Luan said, annoyed, and everyone seemed surprised by her sudden answer. She notice she've got all of the attention and took the chance to explain their true reason (and to get some heat off them too). "Several times, actually. You simply couldn't hear, or you decided to ignore us" Luan said, approaching her roommate. "Every night, I ask, no, I beg for a bit of silence, and what you do? Nothing!"

"Plus you made me lose count while brushing my hair, and now my hair is not beautiful because I brushed it more than 50 times!" Leni said irritated and gesturing to her hair… which looked more or less the same as it usually does.

"I couldn't practice, because your music made the balls roll away, and there's a big game coming up next month!" Lynn irked.

"And you nearly shattered all of my glassware from the frequency and intensity of your music!" Lisa interjected.

At each statement, things appear to be getting worse to Luna. However, she had an argument nobody could beat: the fact that both her physical and mental health was put at risk due to what their siblings had put her through.

"Okay, I might have played a little too loudly, but that still doesn't mean you're right," Luna unwillingly admitted. "At least I didn't almost hurt anyone of you, I almost got ran over out there dude," She said, annoyed.

"You're right Luna," Luan confessed, stepping forward. "Unlike our little prank, you actually hurt someone. Me, more precisely" she said, seriously.

"What?" Everyone said, shocked.

"What are you talking about, Luan?" Rita asked her daughter.

Luan reached into her right ear and removed a small white device from it, and she showed it to Luna. "You know what this is, my dear sister?" she waved the device in her hand. Luna grabbed the device, and took a close look to it. She couldn't say she actually knew what that thing was.

"It's a hearing aid. I've had to wear it for… what, a little over half a year now?" Luan confirmed. "I don't know how you don't have problems with your hearing, Luna, but you played and screamed so loudly, you, literally, made my ears bleed." Luna suddenly felt guilt weighing on her shoulders.

"One day, I had Lisa take a look at it, and guess what? I've lost 30% hearing in my right ear." She explained to her, getting angrier at each second. A couple tears formed in her eyes, but she didn't succumbed to sadness. "She made me the hearing aid. And you know what I found out? It's a miracle I haven't got completely deaf," Luan stopped, her sister now feeling even more guilty.

"I… Luan..." At this point, Luna was at a loss for words. What was she supposed to even say to that? "I… I'm so sorry, dude." Luna finally managed to get out. She didn't know she was actually hurting someone in her family by being so loud, but a simple 'sorry' wasn't going to magically make Luan's hearing any better. "Why haven't you said anything?" she asked her, hesitantly.

"I thought you'd grow some sense without having to worry you. Guess I was wrong," Luan stated, then she began crying.

Luna stared at her, and then hugged Luan at the first sign of crying; Luan returned the hug. "I'm so sorry…" Luna whispered, she felt herself on the verge of tears again, but she held them back.

"It actually feels good to finally say it." Luan comforted her. "Do you promise you'll try turning your volume down?"

"H'how couldn't I…" Luna felt tears welding up in her eyes.

The rest of the family watched both sisters hug until the other siblings decided to join in.

"We're sorry about the prank, Luna…" Luan says.

"And I'm sorry about playing my music too loud…" Luna apologized.

Rita and Lynn Sr. smiled at the sight of their children hugging, but the thing is, they still had to do something,

"Kids, I'm glad you've made up and all, but we are still going to have to punish the offenders…" Rita spoke up, getting the siblings' attention "But the good news is, your punishment won't be as long as we originally planned."

"Does that mean we're not in trouble anymore?" Lincoln asked.

"No, but if you ever do something like that again, you _will_ be in bigger trouble." Lynn Sr. stated.

Despite the lowkey warning, the kids cheered.

"Go to your rooms while your father and I prepare for dinner, okay?" Rita instructed.

"Yes, ma'am!" The siblings answered and one by one, headed into their respective rooms.

But just as Lincoln was about to enter his room...

"Lincoln! Don't think you're off the hook yet!" Rita called.

"Dang it."

* * *

 _ **Luna and Luan's bedroom 22:42**_

Luna and Luan were both getting ready to sleep. Everything was set up, they were both in their sleepwear, almost everyone was already in their bedrooms, and their stomachs were full of their father's dinner. Luan was laying down on her bed, but Luna, instead of climbing up the bunk bed, sat on Luan's bed.

"Uh, anything wrong?" Luan asked.

"Anything wrong?" Luna responded, surprised. "I just found out that my sister has hearing issues, and it's all my fault..." she said, obviously upset.

"Luna, really, it's okay, I'm already used to this little thing!" Luan said, removing it from her right ear, and placing it on the nightstand. "We all get out of hand once in a while, Luna."

"But that's not fair," Luna responded. "You're such a nice girl, who wants to make everyone happy, and I simply hurt you, without even noticing something was wrong," she sighed. "I'm a terrible sister," she finished.

"Did I hear that right?" Luna wasn't sure if that was a joke or not. "Luna, listen to me. We all do things we regret, but that is in the past." Luan sat up next to Luna. "This is something I've learned to deal with, and I assure you, it's not a problem for me," She asserted. "Besides, I of all people should be against the idea, knowing how bad it would be to you,"

"Of course not!" Luna said. "You said it yourself, you could've gone _completely_ deaf." Luna nervously remembered. "And I wouldn't even notice before it was too late! At least you've opened my eyes," Luna was almost crying again.

The comedienne sighed. "Yes, it could've happened, but it didn't, and you've changed. Tonight, you have played at a good volume. I'm sorry if I was a bit too aggressive back downstairs, but holding that secret for so long kind of made me blow up..." Luan apologized.

"I hurt you and _you're_ the one apologizing?" Luna said, giggling a bit. "I don't deserve you as a sister." she said, much more calm than before.

"Hey, everyone has their pros and cons." Luan said, as her sister climbed up the bunk bed. She got up and turned off the lights.

"Good night, sis." Luna said, as she laid her head on her pillow.

"Hey, Luna!" Luan called.

"What is it?" she asked.

"April Fools is in two weeks, and I'll do things much more silently." Luan said, in a malevolent tone. "You _deafinitely_ won't miss anything! Good night!" she finished, in a sweet tone, followed by a short chuckle.


End file.
